


Boatbaby's Arrival

by Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BOATBABY!, Because I can, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), DAENERYS IS MY QUEEN, Difficult Delivery, Don't panic, Don't worry, Dramatic, F/M, HAPPY FUCKING ENDING, HEA, HERE'S A TOWEL ;), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I could never..., I would never, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by a song and a poem, JONERYS ALL THE WAY, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Jonerys Forever, Pregnancy, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, THE HEIR TO THE IRON THRONE, Targaryen Restoration, Trust me!, WOULD NEVER, boatbaby, just read it, now and always, wait for chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: Exactly what the title says: Boatbaby's DRAMATIC arrival into the world.The first chapter was inspired by the song: "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush.PLEASE, READ THE TAGS FIRST!PS: This story was inspired by me going into a music listening spiral/binge on YouTube, after a discussion about music with Harjate: So, thank you!
Relationships: Dany/Jon, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon/Dany, Jonerys - Relationship
Comments: 84
Kudos: 99





	1. This Woman's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harjate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harjate/gifts).



> This first chapter was inspired by the song: "This Woman's Work" By Kate Bush.
> 
> If you have never heard it before I suggest you do it NOW, before or while reading this. Or after... ;)
> 
> Here is a link to the song with the lyrics:
> 
> ["This Woman's Work" By Kate Bush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRggbUTgyJk)
> 
> _PS: This Woman's Work by Kate Bush is one of my all time favorite songs. It's so very beautiful..._
> 
> **PLEASE, READ THE TAGS FIRST!**

"This Woman's Work":

Pray God you can cope  
I stand outside this woman's work  
This woman's world  
Ooh, it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the father

I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lot of strength left  
I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lot of strength left

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking

Of all the things I should've said  
That I never said  
All the things we should've done  
Though we never did  
All the things I should've given  
But I didn't  
Oh, darling, make it go  
Make it go away

Give me these moments back  
Give them back to me  
Give me that little kiss  
Give me your hand

I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lot of strength left  
I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lot of strength left

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking

Of all the things we should've said  
That we never said  
All the things we should've done  
Though we never did  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things that you wanted for me  
All the things that I should've given  
But I didn't  
Oh, darling, make it go away  
Just make it go away now

_Songwriter: Kate Bush_

_This Woman's Work lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC_

**********************

The pain was unbearable. And Daenerys knew about pain. However, nothing she had gone through in her life before had ever prepared her for this type of agony. 

She didn’t know how long she had been in labor. It felt like a millennia.

She had almost no more strength left in her body. She was slipping away.

She knew exactly what was happening. The same thing that had happened to both her mother and Jon’s.

Daenerys Targaryen was dying. 

Her sons knew it too, she could hear their deafening roars and feel their desperation.

They were trying to send her strength through their bond. They were the reason she was still alive, she thought. Even her own stubbornness and her strong will to survive, at least long enough to deliver her child safely, weren’t going to be enough.

Fear gripped her with that realization. Not fear for herself. Daenerys wasn’t afraid of death, although she had no wish to go. Not yet and not anytime soon. She finally had everything she wanted. A Home. The Throne. Her King. And now almost a babe of hew own womb.

Her greatest fear was for her child.

She feared dying without knowing if her child would survive. Feared that she would never behold the thing she loved most in the world, besides Jon.

The child that was the product of that same deep and unconditional love between them. 

A babe that would be the physical proof of their passion and devotion to each other. Of a love so strong, that a mere Witch’s Curse didn’t stand a chance against it. 

Daenerys Targaryen had made impossible things happen before, like the birth of her Dragons. But, she was no Goddess, much less infallible. She had no tricks up her sleeve now. She was powerless. At the most important moment of her life.

All she could hope for was that her child would survive.

Even if she never got a chance to see her baby. 

She hoped that her death would be enough to the save their child.

_ Only death can pay for life. _

She had learned that lesson the hard way. She had lost her first husband and her first child because of it. A son she never even got a chance to see, or hold.

Why would fate be so cruel to her again?

Her only hope was that her death, her sacrifice, would keep her baby alive.

Their child had to survive. For her. For Jon.

He would need the responsibility of caring for their child while he grieved her loss. He would need all the motivation he could get to not brake down and fall apart once she was gone. 

She knew he would be a great father. She could leave knowing their child would be safe with him. He would love their baby unconditionally, he already did. Their child would be raised by a loving parent and would know their mother had loved them beyond all else. Jon would make sure of that.

She hoped one day he would find someone else to love, or at least someone who made him happy. She didn’t want him to be alone. A piece of her would always be with him, her soul belonged to him. And his was hers too, it was just not his time yet. She hoped she would see him again. Maybe if she had been religious she would feel more comforted right now. 

It mattered not, she thought.

_ If I look back I’m lost. _

She was locked inside a bubble of physical and mental agony. She was way too weak. She had lost almost all awareness of her surroundings.

She knew there were more people in the room, besides Jon. How many or who, she had no idea.

She knew words was being spoken, voices were raised, but she didn’t recognise any of them. She was trying to understand what was being said, but she only caught a few sentences.

_“Your Grace, there is nothing more I can do. I’m so sorry. She’s will be dead soon.”_

Yes, she would. She already knew that. Why were they telling her what she already knew? What about the baby? That was her main concern.

She felt her upper body moving a bit and realized she was on a bed, reclining on Jon’s chest. Jon was shaking, either out of grief, anger or fear. Or all three. She wasn't sure.

Oh Jon… My love, my husband, my nephew, my King… I love you so very much. She wanted to get those words out, but didn’t even have the energy to speak. However, she knew he knew that. It was a small comfort. 

The voice came again.

_“I can try to save the child, Your Grace. But, I cannot make any promises. The chances of the child surviving the experimental procedure are very low. It’s the last and only thing I can try, but I would need Your Grace's permission and for you to leave. You won’t want to be here for it.”_

Yes, please! Save her child. If there was any chance, any at all, no matter how small, it had to be attempted. Their child was a Targaryen, a Dragon. Strong. The baby would survive.

Do it, now! She wanted to scream, but didn’t even manage a moan.

**“Explain this procedure to me, right now and in as fewer words as possible.”**

_“You Grace...”_

**“NOW! Your King commands you!"**

Jon! She would recognise his voice no matter her state. He was the other half of herself, together they were whole. She was his and he was hers.

There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many things she wanted to share with him. She wanted a future, but she knew she wasn’t getting one. 

Jon, my love, I’m so sorry. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you, nor our child. I would do anything to stay, to be with our family. Anything, she desperately wanted to say. 

The voice spoke again.

_“Simply put, Your Grace. I would remove the child from the Queen’s womb.”_

**“HOW? Nothing you did to try to achieve that result has worked so far.”**

_“I would cut the child out of her belly, Your Grace. Before she expires, because then it would be too late.”_

She felt her upper body shaking again, this time she was sure it was from her husband rage at the suggestion.

She wanted to tell him it was okay. She would be dead soon anyway, but their child didn’t have to be.

She tried to lift her hand to get his attention, to tell him to just agree and soon, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer, she had no strength left.

Please, don’t let it be too late for my child! She sent a prayer to any Gods that might be willing to hear it and maybe grant her; her dying wish.

Her vision was dimming.

She felt Jon move from behind her. He picked her up carefully in his arms like she was the most precious thing in the world, which she knew to him, she and their child were.

She was even more confused now. What was he doing?

She felt him striding resolutely with her in his arms towards what could only be a balcony. She could feel the strong winds blowing outside.

She was so cold. So, so cold. She was freezing. Not since The Battle For The Dawn had she felt this type of all consuming cold.

The darkness was coming for her, she could feel it closing in. 

I love you, Jon. I love you, my child. Please, live!

Jon stepped on to the ledge of the balcony, carefully cradling her and their child, who was still in her womb. And without a word or moment of hesitation, he jumped of off it.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

UPDATE: I HAVE DECIDED TO LEAVE THIS STORY AS AN ONE-SHOT FOR NOW. IT’S ON HIATUS!

THERE’S ONLY ONE OTHER CHAPTER NEEDED TO FINISH THIS STORY. I HAVE THE DRAFT. IT WILL BE WAY MORE UPBEAT THAN THE FIRST PART. IT WILL HAVE A VERY HAPPY ENDING. AND NO, JON DIDN’T JUMP TO THEIR DEATHS. MY JON IS NOT STUPID, I’M NOT D&D!

THE SECOND AND LAST PART IS REALLY EMOTIONAL (IN A GOOD WAY) AND UP-LIFTING. IT’S THE COUNTER BALANCE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. A TOTALLY DIFFERENT MOOD. IT WAS INSPIRED BY THE POEM “HOPE IS THE THING WITH FEATHERS” BY EMILY DICKINSON.

I’M GOING TO GIVE JONERYS AND BOATBABY THE FUCKING HAPPY ENDING THEY DESERVED, THAT I PROMISE!

I’LL GET BACK TO IT ONCE I FINISH MY OTHER STORY: “THE GIRL WITH THE DRAGON TATTOO.”

MAYBE EVEN BEFORE THAT, SINCE I HAVE THE DRAFT. WE’LL SEE...

Anyway, I’m just stopping by quickly to say that and that I’m not dead.

I’m physically okay, but mentally not so much. I’ve been in quarantine alone for way too long and I just don’t have any energy to do anything lately. It’s a mild depression, I’m guessing. Don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine. And hopefully I’ll get back to writing and reading fics soon.

I appreciate your patience and I’m sorry. I LOVE this story, actually all my stories, so I’ll be finishing them all. I promise. I just can’t give you a timeframe right now. I might be back next week or in a few months. As soon as my mood and muse return, so will I.

Just getting online to leave this note is a good sign for me. Seriously...

I hope you’re all well, safe and healthy!

Best regards,

VampAngel79

**Author's Note:**

> **HAVE YOU READ THE TAGS? PLEASE DO!**


End file.
